Ai
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Squel dari ff si ika yang berjudul 'ALIVE'. Happy birthday Kim Kibum.


**Tittle**

 **Ai**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Kim Ryeowook**

 **Genre  
**

 **Drama, Romance, tragedy  
**

 **Warning**

Typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya.

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ff ini sepenuhnya milik lizz dan ini adalah lanjutan dari ff milik "ika zordick" dengan judul "ALIVE" di sarankan untuk membaca ff milik si ika dulu baru lanjut baca ff ini biar makin terasa feelnya**

 **Nah ini linknya silahkan baca dulu oke**

 **Link m. fanfiction s/12106059/1/ALIVE**

 **Oke lanjut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birtday Kim Kibum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

Mamaku adalah seorang pemuda yang tegar. Dia selalu sabar dan menerima apapun yang ayahku lakukan.

Tapi~

Mamaku juga pemuda yang bodoh hanya karena cintanya pada papaku dia merelakan segalanya~kebahagiaannya, hidupnya, masa mudanya dan **AKU.**

Bahkan dia rela berbagi ayahku dengan orang lain, bukankah itu adalah perbuatan paling idiot, harusnya dia memantapkan hatinya untuk bersikap egois sekali saja, sama seperti yang telah dia lakukan padaku.

Tidak adil~

Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir orang dewasa, mereka terlihat tangguh tapi juga terlihat rapuh secara bersamaan hanya karena omong kosong tentang hal yang namanya cinta~jika cinta memang berakhir dengan cara saling menyakiti mengapa mereka berdua tetap bertahan mengorbankan segalanya demi omong kosong seperti itu.

Bukankah itu terdengar bodoh.

Mereka mengajarkanku artinya mencintai dalam kebencian lalu apa yang mereka lakukan saat rasa benci karena perasaan tersakiti oleh cinta menghampiri mereka?! Tentu saja mereka akan menangis dan menyalahkan.

sudah aku katakan orang dewasa itu rumit sekaligus rapuh.

Memuakan~

Trak

Trak

Trak

Suara pisau beradu dengan alas pemotong dengan semangat pemuda mungil itu mengiris sayuran dengan cara paling ahli yang pernah ku lihat. Ya pemuda itu adalah Mamaku~dia terlihat cantik meski dengan wajah separuh pucatnya. Aku tau dia sedang sakit, tapi meski aku melarangnya untuk bangun dia seperti tidak menghiraukan ku karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah ayahku, Mama ingin membuat ayahku berada di sisinya lagi dengan memberikan masakan terbaiknya. Hal yang paling dia kuasai.

Aku menatap punggung menyedihkannya dengan mata hitam kelamku jauh dari sudut dapur.

Hanya melihat~karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu konstrasi mamaku saat melakukan kegiatan terpentingnya. Lama tak terdengar suara apapun di sana, mamaku terdiam mematung dengan tatapan mata kosongnya. Gerakannya terhenti begitu saja.

Tubuhnya bergetar pelan~aku tau dia sedang menangis. Pasti karena dia mengingat ayahku lagi, entah sampai kapan dia mampu bertahan dengan semua kegilaan ini, tapi yang jelas aku akan ada di saat Mama ingin menyerah karena aku tidak ingin membuat Mama sendirian~tidak sepertiku, karena sendiri itu sungguh menyebalkan.

Ya aku ingin melihat mamaku menyerah lebih cepat, kurasa aku mulai belajar untuk bersikap egois dengan memanfaatkan raa benciku sekaligus cintaku pada Mama.

"Ma~" ku panggil dia, aku hanya berniat menghiburnya namun hal tak terduga terjadi~mamaku terlonjak dia berbalik dengan wajah yang terlihat semakin pucat, dia menatapku dengan sorot mata tidak percaya dan

Takut~

Mamaku kembali menangis saat menatapku dengan sorot mata bersalah dan prihatin. "Maafkan aku~maafkan aku" sesalnya dan jatuh bersimpuh di lantai dengan pisau yang terlempar jauh entah kemana terlepas dari jemarinya.

Aku mendekat berniat untuk memeluknya, namun langkahku terhambat karena tubuh cacatku. Ini kesalahan mereka sebenarnya, karena merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya kedua kaki dan tanganku. Sesungguhnya aku membenci mereka tapi aku juga mencintai mereka dalam porsi yang sama bukankah ini sangat membingungkan, tidak heran~karena sikap seperti inilah yang mereka ajarkan padaku. Mereka mengajariku bagaimana **nikmatnya mencintai dalam kebencian** dan aku cukup suka dengan rasanya.

Aku merangkak. Aku tidak ingin menyerah meski aku tidak sempurna aku tidak ingin menjadi anak yang tidak berguna untuk mamaku~ "Ma~" mamaku semakin terisak dan tanpa sadar berjengit mundur menghindariku, membuatku semakin tersenyum padanya meski dia semakin jauh menghindariku aku tidak perduli dan terus merangkak mendekati mamaku, karena dia adalah orang tuaku.

meski aku sempat membenci kedua orang tuaku tapi aku tidak tega jika harus melihat mamaku menangis seperti itu.

"Aku mohon jangan mendekat~maafkan aku~maafkan aku~aku mohon...pergilah." mamaku semakin terisak, ku lihat pancaran mata penuh ketakutan di manik berkabutnya.

Aku tersenyum mencoba menenangkan tapi malah jeritan histeris mamaku yang terdengar. Uhg~sepertinya aku memang tidak memiliki bakat untuk membuat tenang seseorang, aku harus pergi aku tidak ingin membuat mamaku semakin histeris karena keberadaanku. Kurasa aku akan datang padanya jika dia sudah tenang.

Aku merangkak mundur saat aku sadar jika pintu rumah kami terbuka~di sana ada ayahku, wajah tampannya tidak berubah dari hari ke hari, kurasa aku akan terlihat sama tampannya jika saja aku tidak kehilangan separuh dari kepalaku dan salah satu bola mataku.

Aku tau jika mamaku sedang kesakitan sekarang dia semakin menjerit, meronta dan berteriak histeris seraya menunjuk ke arahku. Tapi aku tau rasa sakit yang di alaminya tidak lebih besar dari rasa sakit yang ku alami saat dia membiarkan tangan orang-orang jahat yang memakai pakaian berwarna hijau itu memporak-porandakan dan memisahkan beberapa bagian dari tubuhku bahkan rasanya berjuta kali lipat lebih sakit saat mereka seolah acuh dengan teriakan dan jeritan minta tolong ku. Sudah aku katakan mereka telah mengajariku caranya mencintai dalam dendam dengan sangat sempurna.

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat ayahku membawa mamaku keluar rumah, mungkin sedikit jalan-jalan bisa membuatnya sedikit santai. Kurasa aku akan membiarkan mamaku sedikit lebih tenang sebelum aku mendatanginya lagi nanti.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Selama lima bulan ini keadaan mamaku tidak baik dan semakin bertambah buruk dari waktu ke waktu. Dia bahkan nyaris kehilangan hampir seluruh berat badannya dan senyum di wajah cantiknya. Entah apa yang salah~ mama menjadi semakin pendiam dari hari ke hari, aku benci mengatakan ini tapi aku tidak suka saat ayahku membawa mamaku ke tempat yang membuatku berubah menjadi manusia cacat.

Aku sungguh tidak menyukainya tapi ayahku mengatakan jika mamaku akan segera sembuh dan menjadi lebih baik jika dia berada di sini meski aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan pemikirannya tapi tidak apa-apa lagipula aku akan selalu mengikuti mamaku kemanapun dia pergi.

aku tidak ingin dia sendiri karena ayahku tidak bisa menungguinya dua puluh empat jam, well~karena dia juga memiliki seseorang yang juga menunggunya di tempat lain.

Sudah kukatakan pada mamaku kenapa dia tidak egois saja seperti saat dirinya mengambil keputusan untuk merenggutku dari dunia. Dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impiannya, hidup dengan bahagia bersamaku dan ayahku. Kurasa aku harus sedikit mempengaruhi mamaku untuk segera bertindak sebelum ayahku lelah dengannya dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku tidak ingin berakhir sendiri dengan cara yang menyedihkan~tidak jika tanpa kedua orang tuaku, mereka pantas mendapatkannya dan aku ingin keluargaku utuh, apakah aku egois~kurasa memang demikian tapi aku menyukai rasa **cinta yang egois** seperti ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?!" tanya Kibum laki-laki bersurai kelam itu mengelus pipi tirus Ryeowook yang menatap ke depan dengan cara yang tidak fokus. Tatapannya bahkan nyaris kosong. Kim Kibum dia adalah ayahku.

"Aku mohon berbicaralah padaku sayang" bisiknya sekali lagi dan dia bersimpuh memeluk kaki Ryeowook yang masih berdiam di atas kursi rodanya. Aku tersenyum menatap mamaku, sepertinya dia melihatku dan balas menatapku dengan senyuman lemahnya dengan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca. Kurasa mamaku memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi aku suka dia tidak menjerit lagi saat melihatku bukankah ini kemajuan.

"Kau datang?! Apa itu anakmu?!" tanya mamaku dengan senyum lemah yang terlihat sangat cantik saat maniknya melihat penampakan seorang pemuda manis dengan surai coklat karamel di kejauhan yang sedang mengendong seorang bayi mungil.

Aku tidak membenci bocah kecil itu, dia adalah adik terbaik yang pernah ada karena dia selalu tertawa saat aku mengodanya, kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya tapi aku cukup akrab dengan bocah kecil yang bernama KiHyun itu.

"Maafkan aku Wookie" ayahku menundukan kepalanya merasa sangat bersalah, bukankah ayahku sangat egois dia bahkan telah memiliki keluarga baru di sana, aku tidak menyukai saat ayahku berbagi cinta kami dengan mereka.

Dia tidak ingin melepas mamaku tapi di lain pihak dia masih mempertahankan pernikahannya dengan pemuda pilihan orang tuanya bukankah ayahku sangat egois. ku rasa aku harus membuat mamaku berubah pikiran dan menerima ide gilaku ini jika dia masih ingin merebut ayahku dari tangan suami sahnya.

"Jika saja aku tidak melakukan perbuatan keji itu, mungkin aku juga sudah memiliki anak sepertinya. Aku berdosa, mungkin Tuhan telah mengutuk kita Kibum" mamaku mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu dengan air mata yang tumpah, sungguh ucapan mamaku mengingatkanku dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan setahun yang lalu saat tangan-tangan bedebah itu mencabik tubuhku dengan sangat kejam.

Aku kembali menatap mamaku dengan senyum hangat membuatnya mengerti jika apapun keputusannya saat ini adalah yang terbaik, keputusan yang terbaik untuk kami bertiga.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, itu adalah kesalahkanku juga sayang, maafkan aku" Kibum mengiba.

"Kibummie~aku mencintaimu ingatlah ini~aku benar-benar mencintaimu~maafkan aku jika aku tidak sempurna untukmu" mamaku mengelus pipi putih bersih milik ayahku dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan bahkan airmata kembali mengalir dengan lancar dari kedua bola matanya. aku tau kenapa dia meminta maaf meski itu adalah keputusan paling buruk tapi aku sangat menantikannya.

"Anak kita~dia tidak ingin sendiri lagi kurasa aku harus datang dan menjaganya" ya~mama aku ingin kau merawatku, bukankah itu sangat indah, kita bisa memulai menjadi ibu dan anak dengan sangat baik di mulai Dengan memberikanku sebuah nama, bukankah itu ide yang bagus.

"Apa maksudmu?!" dahi Ayahku mengernyit aneh terlihat sekali jika dia tidak menyukai apapun hal omong kosong yang di ucapkan mamaku. Aku ingin memprotes padanya kenapa dia masih berniat berlaku kejam padaku bukankah ini sangat keterlaluan. Aku benci ayahku~ **tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya terlalu dalam karena aku juga mencintainya.**

"Tidak apa-apa sayang pergilah~mungkin kita memang tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama~aku sangat mencintaimu, sampaikan salamku untuk Kyuhyun, kuharap kau akan selalu bahagia bersamanya" ayahku menangis saat mamaku mengatakan hal itu. Sepertinya ayahku tidak ingin menyerah tapi dia juga tidak mampu untuk melakukan apapun.

Dia~si Bodoh dan si pengecut tampan ini adalah ayahku.

"Tidak~aku mohon jangan menyerah Wookie, jangan menyerah tentangku"

"Maafkan aku~" Ryeowook menjeda mengamati wajah Kibum dengan lebih seksama, mungkin dia hanya ingin mengingat wajah orang yang amat sangat di cintainya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "suster aku lelah bisakah kita kembali" aku mengikuti mamaku menuju kamar rawatnya. Aku melirik ayahku yang masih bersimpuh di tempatnya dengan tangis kepedihan. Aku sedih sekaligus senang mungkin dengan kejadian ini keluarga kami akan lengkap seperti sedia kala.

Suster itu pergi meninggalkan aku dan mamaku berdua dalam hening. Aku tersenyum dan kali ini Mama membalasku tanpa jeritan ketakutannya dan aku senang dengan hal itu.

 _"Mama~ayo, kita bisa memulai segalanya bersama, kita mulai semua dari awal bukankah itu yang Mama inginkan, kita bisa meraihnya dan hidup bahagia bertiga"_

Mamaku menatapku dengan manik berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan Mama sayang, maaf karena melukaimu dan maaf karena menolakmu" ucap mamaku seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, kurasa kami bisa hidup lebih baik saat ini dengan lebih memahami dari sebelumnya.

"Apakah dengan melakukan ini kau bisa memaafkanku?! Apa kau bahagia?! Apa ini yang kau inginkan sayang?" tanya mamaku yang sudah berdiri di ambang jendela lantai lima seperti intruksiku. Aku mengangguk senang dengan semangat yang membuncah.

"Syukurlah jika seperti itu, aku lega mendengarnya" mama tersenyum kearahku dengan senyuman yang terlihat cantik di mataku.

 _"Lakukan ma~aku berjanji jika ini tidak akan sesakit yang mama kira, ayo tunggu apalagi bukankah mama ingin bahagia bersamaku?!"_

"Baiklah kurasa ini sudah saatnya, aku akan datang padamu, sayang" Ryeowook melangkah dan melempar dirinya sendiri pada udara yang dengan senang hati menangkapnya hingga tubuhnya meluncur bebas di udara dan berakhir dengan menghantam tanah dengan kepala yang terlebih dulu membentur batu besar membuatnya pecah dan dia mati seketika dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari kepalanya.

" _Ya selamat pulang kerumah Mama, aku sangat menyanyangimu"_ aku menyeringai senang melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di bawahku, kurasa keinginan egoisku untuk memiliki keluarga utuh akan segera terkabul.

Kibum menatap horor tubuh Ryeowook yang telah terbujur kaku di tanah bersimbah darah. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berfikur jika Ryeowook akan bunuh diri tepat di deoan matanya~Kibum tertawa gila, berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju tubuh pemuda yang di cintainya itu dengan sangat. Kibum menjerit dalam tangis kehilangannya.

 _"Ini belum berakhir ayah, sekarang giliranmu setelah itu kita akan bahagia bersama"_

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku Kibum" sesal pemuda bersurai karamel itu menatap suaminya dengan raut wajah penuh kesedihan dengan mata yang masih membengkak.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun sekarang jadi diamlah" jawab Kibum dingin menatap jalan raya dengan tatapan yang terlalu fokus. Kibum tau jika dia telah melukai hati Kyuhyun dia sangat tau. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ketidak mampuannya, dialah yang menjadi penyebab kematian Ryeowook. Bahkan Kibum rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ketidakberdayaannya pada keadaan.

Hening tercipta dengan suasana canggung. Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan sedih, pemakaman pemuda bernama Ryeowook itu sedikit membekas di hatinya sejak tadi, dia merasa sangat menyesal, jika tau akan begini akhirnya mungkin dia akan berpikir ulang untuk menikah dengan lelaki tampan yang ada di sampingnya ini.

Namun untuk saat ini sudah terlambat jika dia menyesali semuanya, Kyuhyun hanya berharap Kibum bisa menerima serta mencintainya dan anaknya~Kihyun dengan tangan terbuka seperti halnya dia mencintai Ryeowook meski ini tidak akan mudah.

"Kibum awas~" jerit Kyuhyun saat menyadari Kibum telah kehilangan kendali dan fokus yang sejak tadi menguasainya hingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi keluar jalur.

Kibum membanting stir kemudi ke arah kanan mencoba menghindari sebuah truk besar dari arah berlawanan namun sayang karena kecepatan di luar kendali mobil yang di tumpanginya melayang dan terbalik setelah berguling-guling di sepanjang aspal.

Kyuhyun menjerit dan membekap anak laki-lakinya berusaha melindungi buah hatinya sementara Kibum jatuh memeluk Kyuhyun dan anaknya erat. Mobil berhenti dengan keadaan terbalik dan hancur, samar-samar suara bising mulai terdengar bersahutan bersamaan dengan sirine ambulance.

Namun bukan hal itu yang di lihat oleh Kibum, manik gelapnya Kini menatap sosok oramg yang sangat di cintainta~Kim Ryeowook yang sedang mengandeng seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki surai gelap sama sepertinya. Bocah itu berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

 _"Kemarilah ayah~kau bisa ikut dengan kami"_ jemari mungil bocah laki-laki itu terulur untuk menyambut uluran tangan Kibum. Bocah laki-laki itu menatap Kibum dengan binar mata penuh harapan.

 _"Aku anakmu ayah, apa yang kau tunggu? Tidakkah kau ingin bersama dengan kami?!"_

Kibum tersedak darahnya sendiri dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, perlahan jemari Kibum terangkat berniat menyambut uluran jemari mungil bocah laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai anaknya.

Ryeowook menatap interaksi keduanya dan mendesah berat, perlahan dia berjalan mendekati buah hatinya. _"Tidak sayang, bukan seperti itu, tidak ada_ _ **cinta yang memaksa**_ _ini sudah saatnya kau belajar bagaimana cara mencintai dengan lebih baik~"_ Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan anak laki-lakinya dan tersenyum ke arah Kibum yang kini sudah menangis pasrah dan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya saat melihat sosok Ryeowook yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

 _"Biarkan ayahmu bahagia dengan kehidupannya, kita masih bisa bersama_ _ **karena cinta yang berdasar pada keegoisan tidak akan pernah kekal, cinta tidak seharusnya menyakiti tapi melindungi,**_ _kau mengerti?!_ _ **"**_ ucap Ryeowook berjongkok di depan anaknya dan tersenyum dengan sangat lembut pada Kibum.

 _" saat ini kami bahagia kuharap kau juga bisa berbahagia bersama dengannya Kibum, oh ya~ini adalah anak kita, ayo perkenalkan dirimu sayang"_ Ryeowook menatap putranya dengan tatapan lembut.

Bocah tampan bersurai gelap dan kulit putih mulusnya itu berjalan mendekati Kibum dengan senyum sumringah penuh dengan kebahagiaan~bukan seringaian kejam seperti yang dia perlihatkan pada Ryeowook beberapa saat yang lalu~bocah itu menatap bahagia dengan cengiran gigi ompongnya.

 _"Halo ayah namaku Kim Daehan, maaf telah berbuat jahat padamu selama ini, ku harap ayah merelakan Mama bersamaku, aku mencintaimu ayah"_ ucap bocah kecil bernama Daehan itu tersenyum lagi dan berlari ke arah Ryeowook yang berjalan semakin menjauh, Kibum melihat keduanya bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum bahagia.

 _"Selamat tinggal"_ ucap Ryeowook dan Daehan secara bersamaan.

" selamat jalan~uhuk" Kibum terbatuk, samar matanya menatap raut wajah cemas Kyuhyun dengan wajah paniknya menjeritkan namanya dengan perlahan Kibum menutup matanya dengan senyum yang tersunggih di wajahnya.

Fin

Ini buru-buru oke setelah dapet ijin dari ka untuk ngelanjutin ffnya yang berjudul "ALIVE" lizz buru-buru bikin ini dan moga kalian suka kelanjutannya meski rada aneh, oh ya lizz juga mau nantangin EMON EL buat ngelanjutin lagi FF ini hehe entah sepeti apa nanti ceritanya yang jelas Emon kudu jawab tantangan aku wkwkwk (maksa).

Oke segitu aja di tunggu REVIEW kalian pai pai.


End file.
